Vale tudo
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Dos dias monótonos, das aventuras, da guerra e do amor.   Missing moments sem ordem cronológica.   'I Do', da Jewel


_We have been doing this war dance together for some time, I know._  
_Nós temos feito essa dança de guerra por algum tempo, eu sei._

'Meio irônica essa música, não?', ele riu, girando Hermione, sem pisar em suas sandálias delicadas. Após mais ou menos a trigésima música, parecia que Ronald Weasley finalmente havia não só pego o jeito da coisa, como também havia desaparecido com a vergonha. Olhou mais dentro dos olhos castanhos que o encaravam, e desceu o olhar para os lábios rosados.

Bem, talvez ainda tivesse um pouquinho de vergonha.

'Tem razão, Ron', ela respondeu, e, repentinamente, desviou os olhos para o lado 'Tanto literalmente quanto.. bem, o óbvio.'

Ron corou.

Então ele provavelmente não era tanto um legume insensível. Lógico que ele sabia o que 'óbvio' queria dizer. Afinal, estava ali, dançando com Hermione, inacreditavelmente feliz e se divertindo, lendo aquele livro idiota(nem tanto) escondido em seu quarto, porque ele não só havia percebido que o sorriso _dela_ para _ele_ era _diferente_, mas também havia descoberto o porquê daquilo. Agora que estavam ali, com aquela conversa, porém, teve um certo medo. Será que iriam ter mesmo que conversar à respeito? Achou que simplesmente iria conquistá-la(e que constrangedor somente pensar nisso), e não iram falar sobre quanto tempo ele demorou para se ligar naquilo. "Se concentre no livro. Mude a situação a seu favor."

'Bem, Hermione..', ele escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras, 'Acho que não importa tanto assim.. O que deixamos de fazer, não é?'

O olhar que Hermione lhe lançou foi triste, mas as palavras ditas com suavidade pareciam ser feitas para deixá-lo mais arrependido.

'Provavelmente porque você tenha sido tão imaturo durante todo esse tempo, que nem tenha tanta importância assim pra você.'

"Passarinhos assassinos não são imaturos, então?" ele pensou, mas concentrou todas as suas forças no livro. O LIVRO, RONALD.

'A importância que isso tem pra mim se resume nessa pista de dança.', ela pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, sem entender.

'Veja bem.. Se eu não me importasse, acha realmente que estaria aqui, dançando pateticamente, só porque, se não me engano, eu te devo uma dança há..', ele fez uma expressão pensativa, e ela riu suavemente, 'uns três anos?'

Girou-a novamente, voltando sua mão para a cintura coberta de lilás e a puxando mais para perto de si, retribuindo o sorriso de Hermione e aproximando seu rosto, vendo os lábios rosados se esticando levemente, apreciando a aniquilação da distância..

'.. E EU, QUE ESPERAVA MAIS DISCRIÇÃO DESSES DOIS, ME DECEPCIONEI PROFUNDAMENTE. MINHA IDADE NÃO PERMITE QUE..'

'Não, tia Muriel!', George apareceu, puxando a tia pelo braço, seguido de Fred, que tinha uma expressão estranhamente desconsolada. Hermione se separou de Ron, que deixou, porém mantendo sua mão unida à dela. Ambos tingidos de vermelho, as orelhas de Ron queimando perigosamente. "Pelas cuecas de Merlim, por que diabos essa velha não pode ser acertada por um balaço nesse exato instante?"

'Escuta, Ron, por que você não vai buscar cerveja amanteigada para nós? Estou morrendo de sede.', Hermione sussurou no tom de voz mais doce que pôde, acarinhando sua mão e olhando em seus olhos. Ron respirou fundo e se virou para ela, parecendo enfim derreter-se. Retribuiu o carinho e saiu com certa resistência em largar a mão macia dela. Fred o seguiu.

'Desculpe, cara, eu juro que tentamos segurar a Muriel, mas você sabe como aquela velha louca é, em um segundo disse "essa nascida-trouxa sabe como aproveitar a festa, que audácia", e no outro já estava ali!', ele disse tudo numa arrancada só, parecendo realmente decepcionado pelo que havia acontecido. 'Ela nos pegou de surpresa, George e eu estávamos à espreita, sabe como é. Se tem alguém que mais deseja que nosso Won Won beije seu amorzinho somos nós.', ele piscou, e então Ron não sentiu nem um pouco de dó em virar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em sua cabeça, que, após um leve aceno de varinha, foi escorrendo, sem realmente molhá-lo, enquanto Fred guardava a varinha com um floreio.

'Cuidado com os nervos, meu irmão. Vamos lá, veja pelo lado bom, parece que você finalmente pegou o jeito da coisa. Dançando com Hermione? Eu mesmo não esperava essa.', e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, que continuava com a cara amarrada. 'Ei, pare de ser idiota. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Won Won.' Ron sorriu a contragosto e imitou o gesto de Fred. 'Obrigado.'

'E, como George e eu sabemos que você é lerdo e tudo ia dar errado, não custa nada ficar de olho na situação, certo?', disse com os braços tampando o rosto, pronto para as faíscas vermelhas que surgiriam da varinha de Ron.

_Treating our love like a battlefield, taking it slow._  
_Tratando nosso amor como um campo de batalha, enrolando as coisas._

'Você vai ou não me convidar pro baile idiota do Slughorn?', ele perguntou para a parede, os olhos pregados nela. Eram cobertas por um papel de parede bonito, vermelho escuro com pequenos brasões dourados, que brilhavam com a chama da lareira. Cruzou os braços e se apoiou nela. Mas quem lhe respondeu foi uma garota de cabelos cheios, cuja chama os tornava anormalmente brilhantes. Hermione se levantou do sofá, os lábios virados levemente para baixo, um brilho estranho no olhar. Estava de uniforme, mesmo sendo tarde da noite. Esquisita.

'Depois do que você fez hoje, acha que eu deveria?' Ótimo, responda mesmo com outra pergunta. Era tudo o que Ronald precisava naquele momento.

'Você deveria convidar quem é importante pra você, e depois das minhas suspeitas confirmadas, eu é que não sou.'

'Que suspeitas, Ronald? Que suspeitas?', ela exclamou, exasperada. O brilho estava ali, mas já não podia ser visualizado por Ron. Porque ele estava cego..

'Você e Krum! Por que, Hermione? Por que diabos você foi fazer isso comigo?', e sua voz não estava magoada. Estava acusatória, carregada de raiva e de algo que ele não entendia muito bem. Ele fora traído. Por Krum.

Por _Hermione_.

O que, exatamente, ela havia feito com ele, ele não sabia nem queria saber - muito menos responder.

'Fazer o que, Ronald? O que eu fiz pra você?' DROGA! E, para piorar, Hermione parecia prestes a cair no choro a qualquer momento. Doía-lhe dizer isso, mas não era ele quem ia ampará-la. Era ela quem havia feito aquilo com ele. Se havia alguém ali que devia ser consolado, que precisava de explicações, esse alguém era ele. E ele tinha dor, tinha sim, mas não tinha piedade nenhuma quando jogou aquelas palavras na cara dela.

'Você beijando Viktor Krum, se agarrando com ele.. como você pôde?', e cada palavra parecia rasgá-lo, e, Merlim, ele não sabia porquê! A cada palavra proferida, a realidade se tornava mais.. real. Se tornava mais próxima dele, e ele não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo. Mas se ele pudesse, mudaria para que? Quem deveria estar com Hermione, se não Krum?

Hermione, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, manteve a voz firme e gritou de volta, sem parecer se importar se os moradores da torre de Gryffindor iriam se irritar uma vez mais com eles.

'Como você se atreve a.. Quem? _Quem_, Ronald, você queria que eu beijasse então? VOCÊ?'

Por essa, ele definitivamente não esperava. Foi com raiva que sentiu o sangue correr para seu rosto e suas orelhas.

'C-como assim, Hermione? E-eu nunca disse que-'

'Ah sim, porque do jeito que você fala, realmente parece que nós temos alguma coisa. Harry não me odeia porque _eu beijei Viktor Krum_. Cale a boca!', ela sussurou, a voz perigosa, o indicador levantado, quando Ron fez menção de falar. Calou-se imediatamente, sabendo que algo muito sério aconteceria se ousasse respondê-la. 'Como se VOCÊ tivesse alguma moral para falar do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer. Se _eu beijei Viktor Krum_,' e a cada vez que dizia isso, com mais desprezo na voz, medindo o rapaz de alto a baixo, parecia a Ron que ela somente aumentava de tamanho. Ou ele é que diminuía? Não importava. A verdade é que ela estava cada vez mais forte a seu ver, e ele se sentia mais fraco.. Ela penetrava em suas defesas e as arrancava, sem dó nem piedade. Ela não sabia o que já tinha sido ouvir a confirmação. Não precisava daquele olhar pra cima dele. Ela era cruel. ',é porque você não foi homem suficiente para me convidar para o baile primeiro. Porque você era o único otário que nunca percebeu qual seria minha resposta.', e deu meia volta, batendo a porta para a escada circular que a levaria ao dormitório das garotas.

Caminhou, trôpego, até a poltrona mais perto da luz, e se largou nela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Do que adiantava respondê-la? Iria dizer o que? E daí se fosse verdade, se ele quisesse estar beijando Hermione, e não aquele.. aquele idiota.. aquele trasgo.. aquele desprezível.. dane-se ele. De que adiantaria ele dizer a ela? Ela não foi muito óbvia? Ele jamais teria chance nenhuma. Não com a senhorita Perfeição. O que ela iria querer com um cara como ele?

Soluçou, mas não se permitiu ser menor do que já se sentia. Ela nunca mais o deixaria assim.

Levantou-se com raiva, e contemplou as chamas da lareira. Caminhou lentamente para a direção oposta à que Hermione havia tomado, parando para admirar o papel de parede mais uma vez.

Se não soubesse que ia doer muito, teria socado aquele papel perfeitinho demais.

Perfeitinho, uma característica atraente ao ver de Ronald Weasley.

_Will you blink, what do you think? The union we propose is dangerous I know_  
_Você vai piscar, o que está pensando? A união que propomos é difícil, eu sei_

"Ah, não. Ela não vai chorar. Por Merlim, não me faça isso comigo."

Havia pelo menos uma meia hora que ele a contemplava. Deitado em sua cama, inicialmente dormindo, ouviu a porta se abrindo lentamente, e passos leves atravessarem o quarto, de um jeito hesitante que tirou na hora a idéia de ser a mãe, prestes a arrancar todos os cobertores de cima dele e fazê-lo acordar. Por um momento, pensou em levantar-se e ver quem era aquela(corta essa, até parece que aqueles passos eram de um cara), e o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Mas aquele cheiro levemente adocicado que inundou o ambiente só podia ser de alguém.

E o que tinha demais se ele queria tirar um certo proveito da situação?

Ficou de olhos bem fechados, e, então foi espreitando para ver o que ela fazia. O ombro esquerdo apoiado na janela, o olhar perdido pela paisagem. Fixo em alguma coisa que ele não enxergava da cama. E, tendo estado naquela posição pelo que lhe pareciam horas, Ron se permitiu abrir completamente os olhos e contemplá-la, fazendo sua solitária análise da paisagem que a janela lhe proporcionava. Enquanto isso, ele tratava de fazer a sua própria análise.

Ela parecia mais magra ou era sua impressão? Mas tinha tudo ainda no devido lugar, do jeito certo. Do jeito que ele gostava. Sabe, o jeito de Hermione? Baixa, a cintura estreita. Os braços em torno de si mesma, os dedos finos apertando-os. Os cachos armados caindo por cima dos ombros. Engraçado.. Havia mudado tanto, mas conservava aquela cara de .. criança? Talvez fossem os olhos, grandes e brilhantes e cor de chocolate, que parecia derreter, assim como ele sabia que os seus olhos, mesmo sendo azuis, perdiam a consistência quando olhava para ela. Mas teve a certeza, naquele momento, que o azul se endurecera ao vê-la piscando repetidas vezes. Contendo as lágrimas, ele apostaria.

Rangendo o colchão velho, levantou-se, arrumando levemente o pijama curto. Hermione desviou o olhar até ele, sobressaltada. Abriu a boca e fechou-a, num gesto claro de quem não tinha palavras. Achou uma, porém, quando sentiu os braços compridos envolverem sua cintura e acarinhar seus cabelos com o rosto. 'Ron...'

'Ei. Calma, Herm. Não precisa falar nada. Relaxa.'

E após passar a mão delicadamente pelas costas da garota, sentiu-a estremecer e acalmar-se, segurando a frente do pijama de Ron com uma das mãos.

'Eu tenho tanto medo.'

'Pode ter certeza que eu também.', ele disse, sentindo uma coragem que não parecia ser a dele tomando conta de seu ser. Não era nada como a coragem grifinória. Ou talvez fosse. Mas era diferente da coragem que tinha para aventuras, para desafiar Snape ou para desobeder sua mãe. Era a coragem de acreditar em si mesmo: só assim ela acreditaria nele. 'Essa guerra toda, e essa união para procurar Horcruxes..', sentiu-a estremecer novamente sob seus braços e a soltou, segurando suas mãos.

'Eu posso te prometer uma coisa?', ele sussurou, abaixando o olhar até o dela.

'Um pedido para prometer? Essa eu nunca tinha visto, Ron.', ela sussurou de volta, sorrindo levemente.

'Bem.. talvez isso nem seja assim tão importante pra você, eu pensei, por isso achei que deveria, quero dizer, é..', ele se desconcentrou, refletindo sobre o quanto aquela promessa interessaria a ela, e em como desejaria que fosse crucial para ela. '.. Eu prometo que vou ficar sempre do seu lado. Pra sempre.', ele reforçou, tomando como um estranho estímulo o brilho nos olhos de Hermione se intensificarem. Tudo o que ela fez, porém, foi separar suas mãos e juntar as próprias no rosto, secando as lágrimas, e apoiando-se no corpo de Ron.

Como ele poderia imaginar que aquela promessa era para ela, definitivamente, crucial?

_Life can take a long time if you make the wrong choice_  
_A vida pode demorar muito tempo se você fizer a escolha errada_

Aquela seria a escolha errada, visto que era a única que tinha?

Agora que refletia sobre aquele 'sim', que ouvira de seus próprios lábios, não conseguia achar nada, a não ser esquisito. Desde o modo agudo e falso como sua voz saíra, quanto seu sorriso amarelo, a risada forçada e o enrolar de mechas de cabelo nos dedos nervosos.

O que mais poderia ser feito?, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto largava o vestido enrolado de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e empurrava o malão pesado para baixo dela novamente. Levantou-se, passando a mão na testa levemente suada com o esforço e analisou o tecido de seda de vários tons de azul. Precisaria de um feitiço para passá-lo e tirar todo o pó. Ao contrário dos livros, empilhados por ordem e tamanho, o delicado vestido havia sido guardado de qualquer jeito, escolhido por sua mãe. Até aquele momento não fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual aquela peça de roupa em especial havia sido requisitada na lista de material. Na verdade, traje de festa era o que a lista pedia, mas sabia ela o que as bruxas usavam em festas? Acabou escolhendo por uma loja trouxa, e sem muito jeito para a coisa, a mãe o escolhera. Não era nada mal, pensou, analisando os bordados em pequenas pérolas e o decote delicado, em forma de coração. Se estivesse muito chamativa, tiraria aquelas pérolas. Ou quem sabe apelaria para um feiticinho para fazê-las brilhar...

Arregalou os olhos diante de tal divagação. Queria impressionar ainda mais? E o pior, a _quem_?

Viktor Krum havia lhe convidado para o Baile de Inverno. Não era o suficiente estar acompanhada do jogador de quadribol mais famoso do mundo?

Faltavam apenas três horas para o início do Baile. Parecia ter demorado tanto tempo para chegar, mas agora três horas pareciam ser muito pouco tempo para tomar banho, aplicar maquiagem e poção alisante, fazer um penteado, limpar e passar o vestido, vesti-lo, bem como a meia calça, os sapatos altos, os brincos, passar o perfume..

Por nenhum instante, porém, cogitou desistir. E aquilo não tinha muito a ver com coragem grifinória.

Tinha a ver com um pedido que demorou muito tempo para vir, e veio da maneira errada. Também tinha a ver com o orgulho ferido. E com uma vontade enorme de mostrar o que certa pessoa perdeu em não querer _realmente_ ir ao Baile com ela.

Não entendia porque se sentia assim só em relação a ele, e também não queria muito saber. Hoje ia se divertir.

Engoliu em seco.

E prometeu a si mesma que aquela conclusão seria a última a ser feita à respeito do assunto: _não era suficiente ser acompanhada por Viktor Krum_. Mas ela não tentaria saber porquê.

"Só um quartanista teimoso da Grifinória me bastava.", pensou, inevitavelmente, diante do espelho, com os cabelos molhados e o corpo enrolado numa toalha.

"Ei, Granger. FOCO.", seu reflexo reclamou, com uma certa insatisfação.

_Time sure seems to fly by when I hear your voice_  
_O tempo com certeza parece voar quando escuto sua voz_

'Não acredito que vou ficar nesse corredor idiota por três horas.', Ron reclamou, largando-se no chão, apoiado numa armadura.

'Não acredito que vou ficar nesse corredor idiota por três horas com você reclamando.', Hermione retorquiu, adotando uma postura ereta, as mãos atrás do corpo e a cabeça erguida. Postura que não durou nem dez minutos. Definitivamente, aquele era um corredor particularmente idiota. Largou-se ao lado de Ron, brincando com a varinha. 'É uma pena que aqui não podemos usar nada eletrônico.', Hermione refletiu, pensando no quanto um daqueles video-games viriam a calhar, e se impressionou com o tédio enorme que era ser monitora.

'Ecletônito?', Ron coçou a cabeça, com uma expressão curiosa. Ela riu suavemente.

'Eletrônico, Ron. No caso, eu queria um jogo eletrônico, que é um brinquedo trouxa extremamente bobo, o que expressa meu enorme tédio diante dessa ronda.' Ele pareceu irritado com a constatação, e por um instante, Hermione achou que ele diria algo do tipo "rondas são necessárias!", mas não fazia idéia que aquilo tinha a ver com o ego do rapaz.

'Quer dizer que estar na minha presença é algo tedioso, Hermione?', e com um olhar perigoso, aproximou-se dela. 'Tem certeza do que você disse? Absoluta?'

'Vamos, Herm, o que você acha .. se eu fizer.. isso?', e em poucos instantes depois, atirou-se sobre ela, fazendo-lhe cócegas que a pegaram de surpresa. Com um grito, começou a rir e tentar devolver o ataque. Quando refletiu sobre o acontecido, pouco antes de adormecer, achou a brincadeira bastante infantil - e bastante necessária. Qualquer oportunidade de contato físico com Ron era extremamente bem vindo a ela. Sua risada ecoando pelos corredores por tanto tempo lhe era benéfica como um patrono no meio de dementadores.

'Mas é claro que o sofisticado Weasley e a impertinente senhorita Granger não se importam com regulamentos da escola, que dizem explicitamente que monitores devem _monitorar_ o corredor.'

Como Severo Snape aparecera ali, era total mistério para os dois. Não era nada, porém, em comparação com a vergonha de Ron e Hermione diante da postura de ambos. Hermione dominava a guerra agora, com o corpo estirado sobre o de Ron, que estava completamente deitado no tapete longo do corredor, com as duas mãos em torno da cintura da garota. Com as bochechas de Hermione e as orelhas de Ron em chamas, os dois se levantaram. Hermione, porém, manteve, sem saber exatamente o porquê, a mão direita unida à esquerda de Ron.

'É óbvio que a senhorita nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de conter Weasley, o que renderá 20 pontos a menos à Grifinória. Já para o senhor, ser-'

'Mas Hermione não fez absolutamente nada! É completa injustiça - '

'Não me interrompa novamente, Weasley. Menos 10 pontos por isso. Está na hora de parar de defender sua querida senhorita Granger.'

Hermione analisou detalhadamente a mudança de expressão de Ron. Primeiro, a raiva o atingiu em cheio, como uma bofetada, e então seu peito se estufou, sua mão apertou a de Hermione e seu queixo se ergueu, lhe dando a aparência de ser mais alto ainda. Ela se perguntou se ele não ergueria a varinha e lançaria um feitiço em Snape que o faria ficar arrotando lesmas pelo resto da noite.

Mas ele só respondeu naquele tom de voz que ele só usava com quem a importunava: 'E do senhor de parar de implicar com a minha querida senhorita Granger.'

Hermione por pouco não engasgou. Agarrou as vestes com a mão esquerda na altura do peito, sem se importar muito com a atitude de Snape diante disso, e tentou organizar as palavras em sua mente, que agora lhe pareciam desconexas.

Minha querida senhorita Granger.

Minha querida.

Minha.

A querida senhorita Granger de Ron.

A querida senhora Weasley.

O QUÊ?

'Detenção, Weasley. Me procure amanhã.', e dando as costas aos dois, sumiu como um morcegão no corredor escuro.

À medida que os recentes acontecimentos perderam um pouco a graça em meio ao escuro silêncio opressivo, tomaram conta do que os unia àquela hora, certificando Ron de que a mão de Hermione suava frio, assim como ela teve a confirmação de que ele tremia. Os olhares caíram para os dedos entrelaçados e subiram novamente, até se encararem.

'Hm, eu .. ', Ron balbuciou, as orelhas vermelhas.

'Nossa ronda acabou', Hermione falou alto, soltando sua mão para ver o relógio, aliviada. Tornou a olhar para o amigo, que mantinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto. 'Não é que você tem razão, Ronald? Você é o mestre do entretenimento! Tão genial que pegou uma detenção.'

Ron se empertigou e deu meia volta em direção à torre da Grifinória.

'Ah, o que eu não faço por você.', disse por cima do ombro, deixando a amiga parada no corredor escuro, fitando o nada.

_The stakes are high_  
_As apostas estão altas_

- Quantos nuques? - Neville sussurou no ouvido de Dean, que sorriu.

- Dez, com toda a certeza.

- Eu vou com quinze. - Simas riu, cruzando os braços e apreciando a cena durante a transação.

- Dezesseis! - a vozinha fina de Colin Creevey tentou se sobressair.

- MAS VOCÊ É ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDÍCULO, RONALD! NÃO FALE MAIS COMIGO.

- "NÃO FALE MAIS COMIGO", FINALMENTE UMA COISA BOA QUE VOCÊ ME DIZ.

Com a cara amarrada, abriu o livro, escondendo-se atrás dele.

- DÁ PRA ME RESPONDER?

O farfalhar da página sendo virada ressoou no salão.

- EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu por cima da capa do livro.

- AH, É ASSIM? POIS BEM.

Um silêncio modorrento comprimiu por alguns instantes os presentes. Mas só alguns instantes.

- Idiota.

Com um sorriso de vitória, ele devolveu.

- Mandona.

_Cause love is a game until it's played, and if it's lost it can't ever be saved_  
_Porque o amor é um jogo até ser jogado, e se é perdido, não pode ser salvo_

Uma semana completava aquele ciclo mortalmente opressor. Os dias continuavam cinzentos e frios, e foi com seu suéter mais quente, cor de tijolo, que ele entrou no quarto da irmã, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho, sentando-se ao lado da moça de cabelos armados.

Hermione entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, o olhar perdido onde sua pele tocava a dele, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Ron.

'Eu não quero te perder.', ele disse, a voz grave.

A guerra havia acabado, mas ela sabia que não era sobre aquilo que ele falava. Havia mais do que um sentido naquela frase, um sentido muito além deles. Que ela não compreendia, mas tinha fé naquilo. E sabia que Ron também tinha.

'Eu não sei como te explicar isso, Ron.', ela sussurou, segurando a mão grande entre as suas. 'Eu sei que não temos um histórico lá muito bom, entre nós dois. Mas veja, quem sabe não é porque nunca demos muito certo somente como amigos?' Ela buscou os olhos azuis que já a esperavam.

'Então.. você sempre soube?'

'Tinha um leve palpite.', ela corou.

'Vou confessar que eu também. E agora que eu sei o que fazer, acho que nossas brigas vão diminuir consideravelmente.', ele sorriu satisfeito.

'O que fazer, por exemplo?', ela perguntou, dividida entre o riso e a inconformação. Riu nervosamente ao vê-lo tomar suas mãos nas dele e beijar cada uma delas e olhar intensamente seu rosto e responder com a voz rouca. 'Nesse momento, por exemplo, devo te dizer que te amo. Mas acho desnecessário.'

'Ah é, Ronald? E por quê?', ela questionou, sentindo o rosto avermelhar de irritação. Como assim, ele não diria que a amava?

'Porque eu acho essas briguinhas idiotas indispensáveis, como agora.', e afastou-se um pouco dela, como que temendo uma reação violenta. 'Eu te amo mais depois delas.'

A expressão de Hermione foi de contrariedade. E felicidade.

_We have heaven to win and hell to lose and the difference is up to me and you_  
_Temos o céu a ganhar e o inferno a perder, e a diferença está entre eu e você_

Talvez eles realmente tivessem se segurado por tempo demais. A chave de portal que partiria para a Austrália em meia hora jazia esquecida no chão, e intimamente ele agradeceu por esperar para se despedir dela na agora abandonada casa de seus pais. Por um momento, a curiosidade frente aos diversos aparatos trouxas foi grande. Mas a compreensão de que ela ficaria algumas semanas, quem sabe meses?, sem vê-la o atingiu como um balaço errante.

Subiu para o andar de cima, encontrando-a arrumando a bolsinha de contas pela milésima vez. Ao levantar os olhos e encontrá-lo ali, encostado no batente da porta, as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, assustou-se confortavelmente. 'Cansou da televisão, Ronald?'

Com um nó na garganta que parecia não querer sair dali, ele andou rapidamente até o meio do quarto, onde ela agora dobrava algumas calças, sem o auxílio da varinha. Puxou suas mãos das roupas e as colocou em seu peito, onde ela poderia constatar o quanto aquela partida fazia mal para ele. Abraçou-a apertado, seu rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de Hermione, de onde poderia sentir o cheiro de sua pele macia e seus cabelos armados.

Ao sentir o toque das mãos quentes de Hermione em sua nuca, beijou seu pescoço, sentindo um impulso de deitar-se naquela cama com ela e nunca mais deixá-la sair dali. Os lábios vermelhos da garota procuraram os seus, e ele os colou em sua boca. A pressão parecia fazê-los latejar, e ele apertou mais forte suas costas, ouvindo-a gemer algo que ele não conseguiu, nem tentou entender. Tudo o que sabia era que ela tinha perfeita consciência de como aquela ausência o mataria, e não conseguiu ter dúvidas de que ela sentia o mesmo quando foi jogado sem cerimônias na cama de solteiro, puxando-a consigo.

Quem diria que um dia Ronald Weasley estaria deitado na cama de Hermione Granger? Com certeza qualquer pessoa que já os tivesse visto brigando, mas para o rapaz aquilo era uma novidade. Uma maravilhosa novidade. Sua boca pulsava sem a dela, que estava colada em seu pescoço, e seus ombros pareciam nus sem as mãos dela, que traçavam caminhos pelos cabelos vermelhos. Ele enlaçava o tronco de Hermione, em cima do seu próprio, e suas mãos viajavam pelas costas dela, que estavam tão sensíveis que estremeciam a cada novo toque. Sem conseguir esperar mais, agarrou seus cabelos da nuca e a trouxe de volta para si, beijando-a com avidez.

'Vai acabar indo para o inferno se me deixar sem isso por tanto tempo, Hermione.', disse com a voz rouca contra os lábios quentes de Hermione ao sentí-la tocando a pele de sua barriga. Ela sussurou de volta, visivelmente sem fôlego(e consciência). 'Qual a diferença,' e pontuou a frase com um beijo nos lábios latejados de Ron, 'de ir para o céu e o inferno agora?'

'Que', e foi calado com um beijo, 'quer dizer?'

'Não há vantagem em ir para o céu sem você.', ela disse, descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ron.

'Vou sentir sua falta', ele reclamou, acarinhando os cabelos de Hermione. Contra a pele quente, um sussuro da voz mais doce que ele já ouvira da garota lhe arrepiou confortavelmente.

'Eu te amo tanto.'

_So if you will, I will stop saying I won't, stop saying I can't_  
_Então se você vai, eu pararei de dizer que não vou, pararei de dizer que não posso_

'Pára. Olha nos meus olhos.', ele pediu, impaciente, uma mão apoiada em cada braço da poltrona em que ela se sentava, o corpo curvado na direção do dela. Hermione levantou o olhar para o garoto, que mantinha a sobrancelha ruiva erguida em crítica diante da atitude medrosa da menina.

'Qual é, Hermione.'

'Ron, me deixe em paz! Não vou, eu não posso.', e seu olhar baixou novamente para as mãos cruzadas no colo. Por que diabos ele resolveu enfezá-la com essa história idiota?

'Você é melhor do que isso.', ele disse, a voz doce e os olhos azuis ainda procurando os castanhos. Pensou por alguns instantes, e concordou com ele. Definitivamente, era melhor do que isso. Então se ele realmente iria importuná-la com isso, iria tirar o maior proveito da situação.

'Só se você for comigo.'

Seus olhos brilharam em aprovação. Tomando sua mão, o quintanista alto a puxou para a porta da sala comunal, a vassoura nos ombros.

_If you want me too_  
_Se você me quer também_

Mesmo se não estivesse namorando-a há um ano, saberia que ela não estava assim _tão_ brava. Senão teria saído de lá praticamente cuspindo fogo em quem ousasse perguntar o que houve. Mas Hermione permaneceu ali, em pé diante da janela, os braços cruzados fortemente no peito, o olhar enfezado e os cabelos mais armados do que nunca. Nunca contou aquilo para ninguém, mas os cabelos volumosos sempre foram, para ele, o maior atributo físico de Hermione. A deferenciava das demais. E a tornava ainda mais um sonho inalcançável para Ronald Weasley.

Às vezes se pegava sorrindo, sem acreditar realmente que estavam juntos.

'Me abraça?', ele pediu, do outro lado do quarto. Hermione virou lentamente a cabeça na direção do corpo estirado na cama, os braços também cruzados e a expressão no rosto 'até-quando-vai-ficar-aí-me-olhando-como-assassina', que ele sempre adquiria após brigas bobas. Era incrível como ele tinha amadurecido depois de começarem a namorar, raramente ficando dias de cara virada, e sim adotando a já citada expressão que a tornava mais irracional. Aquilo não era algo muito justo.

Então ela precisava reverter aquela situação. Fazê-lo voltar a ser o menino impulsivo.

Adorava aquela desculpa.

'Precisa pedir?', ela sorriu, correndo em direção à cama e pulando em cima dele, sem se lembrar do motivo da briga, mas agradecendo por ela ter acontecido.

_I do_  
_Eu aceito_

Ele engoliu em seco, andando de braços dados com a namorada pelo Beco Diagonal, a noite fria dando resquícios de vida, e a neve voltando a circundá-los.

Ela, porém, não notou o embaraço de Ron. Estava admirando a vitrine da Floreios e Borrões. Aquele gesto era definitivamente bem hermionesco, e por um momento, ele se esqueceu do foco do passeio, e ficou admirando com ternura a namorada observar os livros expostos. Desde sempre, obcecada por eles. _Eles_, que por um certo tempo foram motivo de ciúmes para ele. Tudo, na verdade, foi motivo de ciúmes de Hermione. Talvez porque ele sempre soubesse que desde o início ela deveria ser dele, e de mais ninguém. Com esse pensamento, o peso da caixinha de veludo no bolso de suas vestes aumentou consideravelmente de peso, e podia ter certeza que seu rosto adquiriria um tom verdoso.

Fechou os olhos e jogou levemente a cabeça para trás, respirando fundo.

'Ron, o que- '

'Quercasarcomigo?', ele abriu os olhos e baixou o olhar para Hermione, emendando as palavras, agora decididamente sentindo que vomitaria uma lesma.

_Hermione's P.O.V._

O tom de pele no rosto do namorado lembrou a Hermione daquele primeiro gesto para defendê-la, aos doze anos. A expressão no rosto era a mesma, mas os dez anos passados o mudaram, conservando os traços mais característicos. O rosto sempre sardento, as orelhas vermelhas em situações como essas, o nariz comprido. Também o maxilar mais forte, a barba por fazer, as bochechas mais magras, as sobrancelhas mais grossas e um acentuado ar de experiência, que a guerra e o sofrimento haviam lhe dado. E, por último, os olhos. Sempre naquele tom de azul brilhante, externando o espírito de aventura, a alegria e coragem do bruxo à sua frente. Essa era a combinação perfeita para Hermione Granger. A combinação de características que faziam dele o homem que ela sempre quis se casar.

Sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao sussurar o que ela apostaria a varinha que ele já sabia.

'Eu aceito.'


End file.
